narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Portable Water Field
translation 野原 = field -- 18:27, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Name Is this technique a true Water Release technique or a sealing technique similar to Fire Sealing Method? Release Dude from, NICUTO-SENSEI I think it is more like a summon jutsu, but I guess we can't be sure. Jacce | Talk 06:12, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Can we lose the Water Release in the title? Way too many people tried adding Water Release to Shikamaru's infobox. This technique is nothing more than a rather elaborate version of what Tenten does with her weapons. The water is just stored inside a scroll. Omnibender - Talk - 23:19, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm half tempted to add Summoning but am afraid of what people will do with if. Maybe Portable Water Field technique or something along those lines. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 23:21, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Portable Water Field sounds good. It's even more accurate than the current name when you think about it. Omnibender - Talk - 23:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, cool I'll change it then. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 23:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Please get rid of Water Release. It isn't confirmed, and it's more like the water is sealed and can be summoned. We didn't put Water Release for Water Stream Shooters, because the Sasori didn't generate water himself, he used the scroll on his back. --GoDai (talk) 00:00, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::It has been removed. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 00:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) What has this jutsu got to do with Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave? --GoDai (talk) 00:04, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Both make puddles? Omnibender - Talk - 00:05, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Both summon water, by different means, to alter the field to the users advantage. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 00:06, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Jutsu or Equipment? Should we really treat this as a jutsu, or just a bunch of water in a scroll? When Kankurō uses a scroll to store his puppets we don't call that Portable Puppet Show (catchy name though), it's very Generic Sealing Technique to me. I think it's worth mentioning... somewhere, I just don't know that jutsu is the place. Arrancar79 (talk) 00:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :it's actually a bit of both --Cerez365 (talk) 01:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Usage I would assume that Shikamaru's usage of this technique is to compensate for his lack of having any elemental chakra natures ? Probably just speculation, but just want to be sure that is the case. --Speysider (Talk Page) 10:46, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Deletion? Why is this unnamed Unsealing Technique an article, when others like Unsealing Technique: Rope have been deleted and similar techniques like Tenten's "Unsealing Technique: Ocean" not been created as it was unnamed and would of been deleted? --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 00:13, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :^Agreed. This is not necessary as we don't list every single variation of the technique that is used by Tenten.--Omojuze (talk) 15:21, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::If we delete this page, then be prepared to go around deleting every other page that is a "variant". This is a valid article and should be kept, as it had an important purpose. Your argument isn't valid, because the other ones were all prefixed with "Unsealing Technique" and this one is not. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 15:30, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Yet the others were named while this one wasn't. That's the main reason why it deserves to be deleted. But the hand signs do suggest that this is a separate technique.--Omojuze (talk) 15:33, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::The presence of a name or not does not constitute a primary reason to delete a page. If unnamed techniques are now considered a cancer on the wiki, then the wiki should really evaluate its actual purpose, as we are here to document the series. ::::Unnamed techniques do no harm to the wiki and people may come here to find out more about this technique. So no, I will not support removing this page, it is completely valid, despite the lack of a name. ::::The "derivatives" that were mentioned are not techniques, they are simply how the technique was "formed". We merged all the Mysterious Peacock Method articles for that reason, because the variants were just "methods" of forming the parent technique. ::::However, this article, despite being un-named, is clearly a technique, because it actually has "hand signs". There is no reason to remove this page on the basis of "it has no name". --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 15:36, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::The main reason why was this brought up is because, unlike other unnamed techniques, we treat all unnamed Unsealing techniques as variations and do not create articles for them, otherwise we would have over a hundred different ones by now.--Omojuze (talk) 15:38, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :We should delete this page and mention in "Scrolls" page. --Salamancc (talk) 15:51, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::1. Shikamru summoning water can be document on his page and 2. some of Tenten's unsealing techniques involve hand signs, but that doesn't justify them to be created. --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 15:59, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :::You know, those seals could just be the basic seals of Unsealing Technique?--Omojuze (talk) 16:01, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::^ That would be speculation to the extreme. ::::@Kris: There's nothing on this page that requires it to be deleted. It is a technique and appears only in the anime, whereas Unsealing Technique is a generic ability of the entire series. Nobody else has been seen summoning water from a scroll, which makes this notable. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 16:08, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::It is not a technique, it's just unsealing a material from scroll. These pages and their hand seals should be mentioned, but they don't need a page. They can be mentioned in "Scrolls" or "Unsealing Technique", I prefer Scrolls because Snake Summoning, Shadow Clone Summoning etc. can also be mentioned in there. --Salamancc (talk) 16:11, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Picking and choosing what's gonna be deleted again. Was wondering where those discussions went in this time. 16:59, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::There isn't even anything that warrants this page to be deleted. So I don't even know why it was tagged. :D --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:01, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Are there other examples of sealable elements? Fire, for example? ''~SnapperT '' 18:23, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Exploding Dragon Strike.--Omojuze (talk) 18:27, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Not really elements but Tenten can unseal an ocean amount of water as well as just fire. And Ajisai can unseal earthly rubble. --Bio havik (talk) 23:39, April 18, 2015 (UTC) So can we get a ruling on what unsealing technique are allowed an article? Because there are similar techniques that could be made into articles if this is allowed to stay. --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 09:39, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :If there are already several unnamed examples of sealable elements and the others don't have an article, then the wiki's desire would seem to be to not have any. ''~SnapperT '' 17:04, April 30, 2015 (UTC)